Undertale: The Counsleor
by NB1224
Summary: 5 years after the true pacifist end, Frisk, an 8th grader, must deal with all sorts of new adventures. Including a new character who is nice as a stuffed bear, with a wit as sharp as Chara's knife. Will Frisk be able to cope with everything? or will she collapse under the weight, and give in to the demon inside? (Female Frisk, OC, Some Charisk, T for cursing and implied gore.


Undertale

The Counselor

* * *

 ***AN: I noticed that the story seems rushed at the start, but gets better as the chapter goes on. I honestly don't know why, it just happened.***

* * *

Chapter 1

Just another day…

It was just another day. Frisk, once again, was walking home from her bus stop. The walk itself wasn't bad, but because it was January… it was FREEZING. Though she didn't mind, it was obvious that something else was troubling her. As she stepped up to her house, the door opened, revealing the skeleton, sans. "heya kiddo. what's up?" he asked, while drinking ketchup. Frisk let out a sigh, and said "Cold. Can I please come in?" She didn't say much, so 5-word sentences weren't uncommon. She stepped out of her shoes, and then hung up her jacket, which was identical to sans' but smaller.

"cool. So, any homework?" sans asked, sitting down on the couch. The living room where the front door led to was a large area with a TV and sofa near, with the back of the couch facing the front door. "No." Frisk replied, walking towards the stairs, which were to the right of the living room, and hiked up them, turning to the right, and entering her room.

Frisk's room was a small, pentagon-shaped room, with a window on the side farthest from the door. To the left of her door was the closet, and in the middle was her bed. At the foot of her bed was a large dresser with 5 drawers, with several assorted trinkets on top of the dresser. Frisk let out a hefty sigh as she dropped her backpack and flopped onto her bed. Frisk pulled her phone out of her pocket, and opened up the texting app. She then hit the feed named "Alexis"

The conversation was started with a… interesting text from Frisk's friend

" _You like him, don't you?_ " Frisk, obviously confused, replied with

" _What? Who?_ "

" _Alex. In our math class. I saw you looking at him, you have a crush._ "

Frisk let out a blush, though she knew it wasn't true, yes, almost every girl in their grade had a crush on Alex, but Frisk knew better. Alexis knew also knew, as her brother, James, had known Alex since they were kids. Alex, as it turned out, only cared about himself, he was using the attention simply to empower himself.

" _Of course not_ " Frisk quickly texted back, " _He's a selfish jerk. Why would I like him?_ " Frisk knew how to flirt, she was able to score a date with Papyrus with a basic flirt, a self-absorbed jerk like Alex would be easy.

" _I know. I'm just teasing you. I've got homework now. See ya girl!_ " Frisk put away her phone, and looked at the time. 4:20. Great. Toriel would be home soon, so Frisk went downstairs to talk to sans.

"hey kiddo. need anything?" sans asked, glancing in Frisk's direction. He was watching Mettaton in a dance battle with a talk show host, Jimmy, from what Frisk remembered, on TV. She shook her head 'No', and opened the refrigerator, grabbing an apple, and sat down next to sans. The next few minutes were boring to say the least. Frisk found little enjoyment from watching TV, as she had LITERALLY been on the stage herself. Frisk's phone buzzed, but she ignored it, thinking it was Alexis. When it buzzed twice, she looked at the sender's name: "Mom" the text read: "Hello my child, I am running late and am stuck in traffic. What would you like for dinner?" Frisk smiled, and typed back her response.

* * *

Toriel came in with a heavy sigh, and dropped her purse on the countertop, and proceeded to flop onto the sofa next to sans. She seemed upset about something, but Frisk couldn't put her finger on it. "yo Tori? What's got your _Goat?_ " sans asked, hoping the Goat woman would laugh at the pun. Toriel smiled, then she said, rather annoyed, "Nothing sans. It's just these PTA moms. They all really just want their kid to rule the entire school, and most don't like monsters. But I signed up for them, so I have to go."

"I have an idea tori, why don't me and Frisk join you on these? It seems as if you need help." Sans asked, not realizing what he just asked to do.

"Sans! Do you KNOW what you're asking me?! It's hell in those meetings!" Toriel half-screamed, Frisk cringing at the curse word.

"sure." Sans said, nonchantaly.

"how bad could it be?"

* * *

 _ **Lol sans is SCREWED! I'll add more detail on Alexis, James and Alex, but for now, they're background characters. Hope you Enjoyed it!**_

 _ **~N**_


End file.
